I Told You So
by NYCwriter94
Summary: 1shot a while back Lilly told Oliver how she felt, but he didnt tell her how he felt. now he's getting married and she's leaving.. will he stop her read and find out.


Lilly told oliver how she felt but he didnt tell her how he felt noe he's getting married and shes leaving... will he stop her read and find out

i dont own the caracters thats disneys job i just own the plotline. reviews please.

* * *

><p><em><span>I TOLD YOU SO…<span>_

Here I stand at the bottom of Miley's driveway beside my car saying goodbyes for the final time. This was it, I was leaving after risking it all by telling my best friend and love of my life that I love him, you see today is his wedding day and before you ask I told him way before the wedding.

"I guess this is it Miles." I said.

" Lils you don't have to do this, and you know it. He'll be heartbroken." Miley told me.

"Yes I do." I sighed. " I cant stand to see him with another person it hurts to much. Tell him I said I'm sorry, and give him this." And with that I handed her an envelope and got in my car told her goodbye one more time and drove to my house to finish packing. In case your wondering I'm leaving Malibu for sunny Australia for a fresh start. "Here goes nothing." I said to myself.

_MILEY'S POV_

I stood there and watched her drive away while making the biggest mistake of her life. Don't get me wrong I understand where she's coming from he hurt her, but it doesn't have to end this way. I sighed walked to my car and head for the church.

"Hey." I told Oliver as I walked into his dressing room and sat down in a chair. "Looking good there Oken."

"Hey Miles." he said turning towards me. "Where's Lilly?"

Here comes the hard part. "Oliver listen to me and I mean really listen." I told him standing up and walking over to him. "She's not coming, she cant handle it. It'll hurt her to much, she told me to tell you she's sorry and to give you this." I handed him the envelope and turned to leave. "And Oliver.."

"Yeah" he said finally looking up from the envelope.

"Congrats even if it is with the wrong girl. Just promise you'll read this before you go out there and make a huge mistake, and when you read it really read it." I said to him before saying my final words to him. " I won't be there to see if you marry her or not I can't do this to Lilly." and with that I left. I heard him calling for me, but I couldn't be here to watch him make this mistake. So I got in my car and headed to Lilly's.

_LILLY'S POV_

I just got done packing the last box when I heard a knock on my door. So I went to open it. "Miles what are you doing here your supposed to be at the wedding?" I asked.

"I couldn't stay knowing he was making a mistake." she said pulling me into a hug. "And I'm coming with you, I cant stay her and see them happy and know your hurting."

"Oh Miles." I said hugging her even tighter. "Thank you." I whispered.

"And I'm all packed, so lets get going." she said helping me load my things into my car and off we went to the airport. "Goodbye Malibu I'll miss you." I said looking into my rearview mirror.

_OLIVERS POV_

I knew Miley wasn't coming back, and I knew why. " Here goes nothing." I said to myself and tore open the envelope. There was a tear stained letter in it, I knew it was Lilly that wrote it I could tell by the smell lingering on the paper. " It's now or never Oken." I said to myself and started reading.

_Oliver,_

_By the time you read this I'll be on my way to the airport or maybe even on the plane heading to Australia, maybe with Miley or maybe not, that's her choice. But know that I will always love you and that I wish you the best in life, and that I couldn't watch you marry her. She's a lucky girl, Ollie._

_p.s. I wrote you this poem__._

_I told you so you'd stay here, in this moment_

_I told you so maybe you'd forget her _

_I told you so I'd get it off my chest_

_I told you so maybe just maybe you'd get the hint_

_I told you so you'd know the truth_

_I told you so you'd know how I felt _

_I told you so maybe you'd fell the same_

_I told you so that you'd know I love you and no one else_

_I told you so that I can try to move on but we both know I cant_

_I told you so that sometime you'd realize I'm still yours_

_I told you so even though I knew she won the prize_

_I told you so even though I knew I was to late_

_I told you so you'd know that when you read this I'll be gone from here & you_

_I told you so, but I guess I was to late_

_Love always,_

_Lilly _

Tears were streaming down my face after I got done reading. I knew I hurt her just not this bad but now I do, and it kills me because truth is I love her to. And with that I was out of that church and in my car racing to the airport to stop her.

_LILLY'S POV_

Our flight had been called and we started boarding, I looked at Miley and told her thanks. She just smiled and hugged me. We gave the lady our tickets and right as I was about to step on the ramp I heard my name being called.

"Miles did you hear that?" I asked.

"Hear what?" she asked confused.

"Just listen." I told her and soon enough I heard it again and this time so did she.

"Lils that's Oliver." she said shocked. And right as she said that here he came running at me.

"Oliver what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Doing what I should have done a long time ago." he said and with that he kissed me. "I'm so sorry Lils, just please don't go. I need you."

"But what about the wedding?" I asked even more confused now.

"Fuck it." he said and with that he was kissing me again. And in the background I could hear Miley saying finally and sobbing. Needless to say I didn't go Australia neither did Miley. We stayed right where we belong, never leaving Malibu. Me and Oliver got married next year and Miley married Jesse. And with that we all lived happily ever after. All because I told him so.


End file.
